The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Legends/Coliseum
This is a full overview of The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Legends' Coliseum mode. Overview Coliseum mode is a competitive battle mode where players battle it out for Rupees and Materials. Players only have access to their sword and any Sub-Weapons on the map, though they can wear outfits. There are eight maps, each based of the world from the main story. Each map also has a Dark World variant that entails slight changes and is unlocked by battling on the normal map at least once. Each map has its own gimmick, ranging from rising and falling lava to a deadly Wallmaster. When a player loses all their hearts, they respawn at their spawn point, subtracting one point from their score andadding one point to the score of whoever defeated them. Whoever has the highest score in the end wins. In the event of a tie, remaining Hearts determine the victor. If there is still a tie, the tie remains. First place receives twenty Rupees and a Material, second receives ten Rupees, and third receives five Rupees. Players who tie for first each receive twenty Rupees with no Material, while ties for second get five Rupees each. The Material obtained is random, as there is a 50% chance it will be a random common Material, a 30% chance it will be a random rare Material, and a 20% chance it will be a super rare Material unique to the map. Maps * The Forest: A very simple map. It is simply a flat plain with two hills on either side and three trees behind the spawn points. In the Dark World version, the ground is bumpier, and dashing into the trees may release a swarm of bees. The sub-weapons are two Bows and some Bombs in the basic version and three sets of Bombs in the Dark World version. * The Lakebed: A watery map. The whole map is an arrangement of nine platforms that can be navigated between by swimming in the water. In the Dark World version, the pool has a strong current that eventually flows into a bottomless pit. The sub-weapons are two Boomerangs and a Clawshot in the basic version and two Water Rods and a Clawshot in the Dark World version. * The Volcano: A lava-filled map. There is lots of lava, and the platforms are generally on two levels. The lava also rises and falls, covering some platforms. In the Dark World version, meteors are falling from the sky, ready to burn any Links they hit. The sub-weapons are two Hammers and a Gust Jar in the basic version and three Gust Jars in the Dark World version. * The Tundra: An icy map. There are four hills atop a sheet of ice, with several icicles that can be melted. Moving platforms take Links to another section. In the Dark World version, the entire arena can be melted or smashed, revealing a bottomless pit. The sub-weapons are two Fire Rods and a Water Rod in the basic version and two Hammers and a Fire Rod in th Dark World version. * The Desert: A barren map. The entire map is covered in quicksand with dunes and bridges in between, and cacti appear on the dunes to hurt Links. In the Dark World version, some of the dunes are replaced with grates that must be balanced on. The sub-weapons are a Gust Jar, Clawshot and Water Rod in the basic version and two Hammers and some Bombs in the Dark World version. * The Mansion: A horrifying map. The basic layout is a simple flat platform with some grates and elevators, but an obnoxious Wallmaster chases Links. In the Dark World version, there are some holes in the floor, making falling a major hazard. The sub-weapons are three sets of Bombs in the basic version and two Gust Jars and a Bow in the Dark World version. *